Margaret in Wonderland
by Vi-Violence
Summary: We always knew that Alice would go back to Underland, and we suspected that Margaret's marriage might not last, but what happens when Margaret falls down the rabbit hole?   Blanket disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction?


Hey! Long time no post, I'm a collage girl now so I've been really busy. This fic was originally a 10 page short story I wrote in about a week for my composition class. I've reworked it a bunch, but I still have a lot to do to it, I have the original version posted on my DA account for those who are interested, there's a link on my profile. Don't expect updates too often, I'm just putting this up because I was feeling bad about how long it's been since I put something up and this was all I had ready (took me awhile to find though). So without further ado, the fic!

**Warning! This story will totally spoil the new Alice in wonderland movie for you if you haven't seen it already!**

Margaret thought that the roses were lovely, despite what Lady Ascot said on the matter. Margaret smiled wistfully as she remembered her sisters comment about how if the woman was so adverse to having white roses in her garden, then the sensible thing to do would be to simply paint them red, an idea that Margaret was quite certain came from the dreams that Alice had dreamt from the early age of six.

Letting herself wander, she reflected on her sister's strange dreams, for strange they were with out a doubt! Alice had first mentioned them one day when she had been out playing with their kitten, Dinah. She had fallen asleep at some point and later told them all about the strange dream she had full of the oddest things, Margaret hadn't paid it much mind as it was only a dream, but as time went on Alice continued to have dreams about the same "Wonderland", while Margaret pretended not to be concerned whenever Alice spoke with her on the matter, she was honestly unsettled by the idea of her sister having the same dream over and over again.

Margaret came to an abrupt stop when she realized that she had left the garden behind and was now standing near a particularly large tree stump, looking at the ancient thing, she noticed that among its roots was an oddly large hole, most likely a rabbit hole, though it was a bit large for one.

"I wonder…" she murmured softly, could this be the same hole that Alice had fallen into at her almost-engagement party the year before? It was certainly large enough, looking around as if expecting a sign saying that this was indeed the cause for the dirt that her younger sister had been covered with that day.

While she did not find any possible evidence with which to prove the rabbit holes guilt, she did realize that she had come upon the scene of her earlier thoughts, as the field that she found herself facing was the very one that they had played in the day Alice's dreams had began.

"There I go again." it seemed that her thoughts would not rest until she had allowed herself to think upon her missing sister's dreams. It had always struck her as odd, the way the younger of the two seemed to find her dreams so important, after all, they were only dreams, yet when she had told her sister of how it was like she saw another world in her dreams the young girl had been truly distressed, Margaret frowned as she thought of how Alice had declared her dreams nightmares due to some darkness in the world she saw every night.

Margaret huffed a sigh as she seated herself against the tree stump so that she was braced by one of the roots lining the large hole, what truly confused her was how despite Alice's fear of her dreams, she would speak of the characters from them with fondness, as if they were her friends, she had drawn pictures of them, a white rabbit in a waistcoat, a grinning cat, and a man in a top hat that was always drawn having a cup of tea.

The Mad Hatter, that was what Alice had called him, the topic had come up when Margret had come upon her sister going through her old drawings shortly before she had gone missing nine months ago, she had seemed very eager to explain them all to her, she had been very animated, talking about how these two boys reminded her of the Chattaway twins, and this mouse (dormouse) was an excellent fencer, she had in fact been in the middle of telling her that the reason that the rabbit which was actually a hare was shown in the same picture of the mouse so often was because they were rather good friends and in fact had a third friend with which they had lovely tea parties when she seemed to become rather subdued, she had gone on to pull out a picture of the three of them, pointing them out and naming them in an oddly wistful voice

"_The Mad March Hare, the Dormouse, and… The Mad Hatter…"_ Alice had then set aside her drawings and turned to her sister, calmly and somewhat distantly commenting on how she had accomplished all that she had set out to do, upon catching her sisters confused look she smiled and explained how she had succeeded in securing the future of their fathers company and truly had no loose ends in her life.

"_Why I have even figured out how a raven is like a writing desk! I have no work left unfinished!" _was the triumphant ending to her explanation, though the way she said it frightened Margaret, it was as if she planned to leave, in an attempt to cast away such thoughts Margaret had partly jokingly commented that maybe now her sister would finally marry, she had been surprised when, instead of Alice's typical reaction to such comments, which generally involved a long spiel of how she would never marry some boring lord, had instead given her a contemplative look replied with a distant "Maybe" and bid her a goodnight.

Alice had been gone the next day, with only a note saying that she loved her and not to worry. A few months after that Margaret had caught her husband in a passionate embrace with another woman, though perhaps it would be better to say ex-husband, as she had not wasted much time in securing a divorce with him, somehow in all the chaos she had started spending much of her time at the ascot manner, perhaps she was letting herself hope that maybe her sister had told her former business partner of her whereabouts, however lord Ascot had no more of an idea of Alice's location than Margaret did.

Glancing over into the blackness of the hole beside her, thinking that it was perhaps time to carry on with hoer preparations for her move to the country, she had decided that she had no real attachments left in London and only hoped that she would be able to find her sister before she left so that she would not have to go on completely alone with out her younger sibling.

"Well I suppose I should get going" she murmured to her self, she had already made al the preparations for her trip and now all that was left was the leave, her good-byes had all been said and the only reason she had lingered as long as she had was to wait for some sign from her sister, rising to her feet she heard a sharp creaking sound as the root she had been bracing herself against gave way, sending her tumbling into the hole, it was a pity she was to busy screaming to realize the irony of the situation, of coarse, she probably would not have understood it anyways.

XxXxXxXxXx

Okay, hope it's not to short, this was the first good looking stopping place, and the farther in the less edited it becomes, by the way, anyone know how to spell the past tense of dream?

Don't be scared to review, I don't mind if you have bad things to say, just so long as you explain them.


End file.
